Shiken Bella
Shiken Bella is one of the main Cures from Super Smash Pretty Cure!. She is a part of the Super Smash Team. Bella is a friendly, very quite and courageous girl, who likes to dream and read about adventures. Bella is 14 years old and loves nature. She learns sword fight from her oncle. Her alter ego is Cure Link (キュアリンク Kyua Rinku) and her theme color is green. She also has two form changes called Young Link (こどもリンク Kodomo Rinku) and Toon Link (トゥーンリンク Tūn Rinku). History Personality Bella is a friendly, very quite and courageous girl, who likes to dream and read about adventures. Bella is 14 years old and loves nature. She is often depicted as a humble yet brave and courageous girl. She rarely shows signs of cowardice and is always willing to use his strength and valor to save and help those around her. Appearance Bella has blonde hair and green eyes. As Cure Link, her hair changes to a lighter blonde and her eyes change to blue. She wears a green headband. Cure Link wears a green tunic and a white shirt underneath. She carries a shield on her back. She also wears a black belt and a small grey bag on the right side of her belt. Under her tunic she wears white shorts. Cure Link wears black boots with green folds at the top and brown colored arm warmers. As Young Link, only a few details on her outfit changes. Her arm warmers are shorter, the shield on her back looks like a wooden shield and she has a green layer at her headband. As Toon Link, she wears a different tunic and her appearance resembles Link from The Wind Waker. She also wears white stockings. Relationships Friends *'Chiryoku Hime' - Cure Link The legendary sword of the goddess! Cure Link! 女神の伝説の剣！キュアリンク！ Megami no densetsu no ken! Kyua Rinku! Cure Link (キュアリンク Kyua Rinku) is Bella's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers are based on courage. She resembles the chosen hero of the goddesses Link. She transforms by saying Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!. Cure Link's personality is similar to Bella's. Both are very brave and courageous and would do everything to save those around her. Her basic attack is Sword Strike. She has a bunch of sub attacks, based on Link's moves in Super Smash Bros. She also has a ultra finisher called Triforce Slash. Young Link Toon Link Attacks - Sub Attacks= *'Hero Bow' (ヒーローボウ Hīrō Bou) *'Stormy Boomerang' (ストーミーブーメラン Sutōmī Būmeran) *'Spin Attack' (スピンアタック Supin' Atakku) *'Hero Bomb' (ヒーローボム Hīrō Bomu) }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Smash Mode On!" - Pretty Cure Smash Mode On! is the official transformation speech used by Shiken Bella to transform into Cure Link in Super Smash Pretty Cure!. Etymology Shiken (師剣) - Shi (師) means "Master" and Ken (剣) means "Sword". Together it means "Master Sword". Her surname is based on one of the most popular Zelda Swords, the legendary Blade; The Master Sword. Bella (ベラ) - Bella is short for of Bellatrix. Bellatrix means "female warrior" in Latin. This is the name of the star that marks the left shoulder of the constellation Orion. It is also associated with the Italian word meaning "beautiful". Cure Link - Link means "connection". Her Cure name is based on the The Legend of Zelda main protagonist Link. Link is also a fighter of the game Super Smash Bros. and it's later versions. Young Link - The name "Young Link" is based on Young Link a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Toon Link - The name "Toon Link" is based on Toon Link a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 3D U Trivia *Cure Link has the most form changes in Super Smash Pretty Cure!. The other Cures, Cure Mario and Cure Samus, only have one. *Cure Link is the first Cure, who carries a shield on her back. *Cure Link's final pose is similar to Link's profile in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **Toon Link's final pose is similar to Toon Link's official artwork from The Wind Waker HD. Gallery Profile CureLink.png|Cure Link Young Link.png|Young Link Toon Link.png|Toon Link Screenshots Young_Link_Final.png Toon_Link_Final.png References *Link's article on the Super Smash Bros. Wiki. *Link's Super Smash Bros. page on the Smash Bros. Wiki. **Melee Page; Brawl Page; SSB4 Page *[http://zeldawiki.org/Link Link's Page on Zelda Wiki.org] Category:Cures Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Green Cures